Etcetera's Secret
by FireGoddess528
Summary: Etcetera has a secret that she hasn't told any of the jellicles. But if she doesn't talk, then the secret could cost her her life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do I look like ALW or T.S Elliot? I didn't think so. So I can not own Cats or any of its characters.

Summary: Etcetera has secret that she is keeping from the other jellicles. The secret could cost her her life if she doesn't seek help soon.

Rating: T For violence, abuse, and characters death.

If you haven't heard the song Concrete Angel, then I suggest that you listen to it now or later. This was the song that inspired this fanfic.

Etcetera's Secret

Etcetera limped down the street slowly with her head held low. Slow was the only pace she could walk. A cut down her back left leg, showed the horrors that she was faced with at home. For weeks it had been going on. At first it had only been a light kick to her side, or a light smack across the head. But as the weeks progressed, it became worse. Objects had been thrown at her, causing many cuts on her body like the one she had now. Her once happy home was becoming hell, and it was all because of him.

As the junkyard came into view, Etcetera pushed all thoughts of her home life out of her head, and began thinking of a new excuse. Her injuries had not gone unnoticed by Jennyanydots. The older queen had become more and more concerned over Etcetera as she began to come back to the junkyard with more and more injuries. Etcetera always had an excuse, but she sure that Jenny never bought them.

Etcetera padded into the junkyard. When she didn't see Jenny, as rush of relief fell over her.

_'Maybe I can I can find the others and we can play tag or some-' _"Etcetera, you have another cut!"

Etcetera sighed quickly, before turning around to greet Jennyanydots with a smile. She had already rehearsed her lie. She just had to let Jenny fuss over her for a few minutes, then she would be free.

"Oh this?" she said,like she had just noticed the gash. "I fell on my way over here. I was running, and just tripped over a rock."

Jenny didn't look like she bought her lie. For a moment, she thought that the older queen would question her. But no. Jenny just shook her head, and began to walk towards her den. Etcetera followed like she had so many times before. Of all the kittens, Etcetera had seen the inside of Jenny's den the most.

An assortment of pillows were thrown everywhere, and a bean bag chair resided in the corner. There was a single cabinet where Jenny kept her medical supplies. With all the injuries Etcetera was getting, she would have to restock soon.

"Really Etcie even your not this clumsy," Jenny said, as she wrapped gauze around the young kittens wound. "I wish that you would tell me the truth about where you get this injuries."

For a moment she wanted to tell the older queen everything. She knew that Jenny cared about her, but something kept her from saying it. So she did the only thing that she could do, she lied.

"I really did trip," she said, putting a fake smile on her face. "I just wasn't watching where I was going.

"Etcetera, I know your lying please just te-" "I'm not lying!"

Etcetera jumped up. She regretted yelling at the older queen immediately. Jenny had done nothing to harm her, she just wanted to know what was wrong. Etcie just wasn't ready top tell her yet. Jenny sighed before standing standing up.

"I can't make you tell me," she said. "I just wish you trusted me enough to tell me."

The orange queen padded out of the den, leaving Etcetera alone. The gray and white kitten hated herself. No, she didn't hate herself. She hated him, the man who caused her so much pain and suffering. If it wasn't for him, none of this would have happened. She wished that he would die, or better yet, her female human would break up with him, and kick him out of the house. But she knew that it would never happen. Her human was to afraid of him to do anything.

Etcetera finished wrapping her leg, and padded out of the den. She wanted to find Jenny, but he search was interrupted by her fellow kittens Electra, Jemima, and Tumblebrutus.

"Wanna play tag with us?" Electra asked.

Etcetera shook her head. "I need to find Jenny. Do you know where she is?"

"She went to visit Old Deuteronomy," said Tumblebrutus. "She won't be back til after dark."

Oh," she said, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

Jemima sensed the sadness in her friends voice. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Etcetera knew that she had shown sadness, something she promised she never would do. She forced a smile onto her face.

"Of course not," she said in a fake happy voice. "Come on Jemi your it!"

She tagged the calico kitten, and began running away laughing. The other kittens quickly caught on, and began running away from Jemima. Their game lasted till late that night. But for the first time, Etcetera felt happy. For the first time in a while, she forgot about the horror that awaited her when she went home.

Night fell onto the junkyard. The older cats had begun to go to their dens, sleep sounding good after listening to the kittens loud yelling. Electra, Jemima, Tumblebrutus, and Etcetera padded out of the junkyard, and began their journey home. It was a rule that all kittens old enough to leave their parents had to stay in a human home till they became a queen. That was when they could take up a permeant home in the junkyard.

Etcetera couldn't wait for the jellicle ball next week. She would officially become a queen, and make her home in the junkyard. No more of him and his abuse. She could finally get away. The only thing she would miss of her old home, would be her human Christina and her young daughter Molly. They took her in off the street when she was only a few weeks old, and gave her a home. They'd always treated her right, but she had to do this for herself.

"I can't believe you'll be a queen next week," Electra said, drawing Etcetera's attention back to reality.

"Me either," she said.

"It won't be much fun without ya there," said Tumble.

"Yeah he's right," Said Jemima.

"Guys your making me sound like I'm dead," Etcetera said, laughing. "I'm just becoming a queen. Not like I'm not gonna play anymore."

"Victoria and Pounc don't play anymore," Electra pointed out.

Her friend was right. Ever since Victoria and Pounc became a queen and older tom, they had forgotten what it was like to be young and play. Victoria was mated to Mistoffelees, and was pregnant with their first litter of kittens. Pounce was still looking for a mate.

"well I'm not like them. I'll never fully stop being a kitten. Even when I'm as Old as Old Deuteronomy."

The three other kittens were content with her response. The conversation turned to Tugger, and how cute he was, or in Tumble's case how cool he was. One by one though, they began making turns at different streets. They would all finish walking home alone.

Etcetera lived the furthest, and as she walked alone in the dark, she couldn't help but think what laid ahead for her. A week seemed like a year, if she had to live in that house longer. She padded through the cat door into the kitchen. Silence greeted her, and at first Etcie hoped that maybe he wasn't here.

A light was turned on, and at that moment her hopes were crushed. In the door frame stood a dark hair man drinking a beer bottle. Etcetera backed herself against the cabinets, hoping he wouldn't see her. But it was to late.

Well that's all for now. This is four pages typed, and that's actually a lot for me. This fic won't be that long. Maybe only about four chapters total. But please leave a review, so I can have that happy feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I look like ALW or T.S Elliot? I didn't think so. So I can not own Cats or any of its characters.

Rating: T For violence, abuse, and characters death.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

Concrete Angel Martina McBride

Etcetera's Secret

Chapter 2

The beer bottle smashed over her head, its liquid all over her fur. Etcetera tried hard not to gag from the foul odor. She took a step to the right, and felt pain run up her leg. Pieces of glass were scattered everywhere. She wouldn't be able to walk without stepping in it.

"Ya little rat. Look wha ya made me do," the man said, he words slurring from being drunk.

He walked over to where Etcetera sat cowering in fear. His hand reached to grab her, and that's when she decided to make a stand. She unleashed her claws, and scratched his hand. He pulled his hand back, yelling curse words. For a moment Etcetera felt a sense of triumph. A sharp kick to her side, sent her flying backwards. She crashed into the cabinet, pain erupting all over her body. All feeling of triumph had left her.

"You little fucker!"

His hand shot out, and grabbed Etcetera by the scruff of her neck. Etcetera curled up, fear running through every vain in her body. She didn't dare attack again for fear he would hurt her worse.

"You ain't worth shit," he spat. "Why they keep you around I don't know."

He didn't know Etcetera could understand him. But she could, and his words cut her like a knife. He grew bored of torturing the kitten. He said a few more cruel words, then threw Etcetera aside, not caring if she got hurt or not.

If she hadn't been a cat Etcetera might have landed on her head. A quick twist in the air saved her from that fate. She landed on some glass, causing more pain in her feet. But this was nothing compared to other nights.

The man left the kitchen, a beer in hand. Etcetera could hear him walk up the stairs and into another room. At first everything seemed quiet in the house. A loud scream broke that silence. Her owner was screaming for the man to stop hitting her daughter.

A loud thud was heard, followed by more screaming and yelling. Etcetera curled up into a ball, trying desperately to block out the sounds.

"Please stop! Don't hit her!"

"Shut up bitch!"

Etcetera began crying. Why did this have to happen to her and her family? Why couldn't he just leave or die? Why did he have to hit them all?

The yelling and screaming continued for another half an hour. But to Etcetera it felt like a year. When she was sure that he had gone to bed, Etcetera got up, and padded out of the kitchen, and up a staircase. The upstairs hallway was dark, and quiet except for the sound of muffled crying.

Etcetera squeezed through the crack in the door, and into Molly her youngest humans' room. She jumped up onto the bed, and rubbed her head against Molly's own.

"Daisy?"

The girl looked up from the pillow she had been crying into. Her face was stained with tears, a purple mark clearly visible on her left eye. Etcetera mewed, rubbing her head against Molly's again. The young girl reached out, and pulled the kitten against her.

"I don't get it Daisy," she said. "Why does mom stay with him? Why doesn't she just kick him out?"

"That's what I want to know," Etcetera said. She knew thought, that Molly wouldn't be able to understand her.

"I wish that he would just die. Then maybe we could be happy again."

"Me to," Etcetera mewed.

Molly yawned, and pulled the blanket over her and Etcetera. The kitten curled herself up against her owner, tired from the long day. While she feared her home most of the time, the one thing Etcetera would never hate was sleeping curled up with Molly. It was the only peaceful time they had ever since he came.

"Goodnight Daisy."

"Night Molly."

A little sweet moment between cat and owner. I thought that there might be to much abuse in the beginning, so I wanted to finish with something sweet. But the next chapter will feature more abuse, so you've been warned. Now please click that little purple button, and leave me a review. Please.


End file.
